Tales From the Luminous
by shimmersing
Summary: Letters between Jedi & Smuggler sisters? What is the trooper most afraid of? Erithon Zale, Aitahea Daviin, and Tember Daviin in more 'humble' settings during "Luminous." [Legacy AU]
1. Sisterly Correspondence

_A/N: I'm so happy to be writing again. After two years I'm finally lifting out of the miasma of postpartum depression and anxiety, and coming back to things I love. It's an exercise in freedom I haven't felt in a long time._

 _This is a brief drabble that takes place during Luminous (which will be getting the rewrite that is sorely needs!). Enjoy!_

 _Prompt – Long Distance [From forums]_

 _Title – Sisterly Correspondence_

 _Class – Jedi Consular (Aitahea), Smuggler (Tember)_

 _Spoilers: NA [Takes place during Luminous]_

* * *

[BEGIN ENCRYPTION]

Dear Tember,

I hope this message finds you well. I wish I'd been able to answer your last missive sooner, but assignments from the Council have kept me on the move with little time to spare for personal matters. I'm currently returning to Coruscant with some ambassadors from the Outer Rim and may find myself with a little time.

{Days later…}

My apologies, dear sister. I'd intended to finish the above message but was interrupted by a new mission. I'm afraid I won't be arriving on Coruscant as I intended; Prelsiava has in fact already dropped off our passengers and returned to retrieve us on Hoth.

I can nearly hear you saying, "Us?" On Hoth I was asked to rendezvous with a Republic soldier for a mission. Without saying much, we're in a race after a deadly prize. I don't doubt you can probably fill in a few of the blanks yourself. The trooper has been an invaluable help in the search. More personally, his sabacc game is abysmal.

Without knowing more, I can't say when I'll next be able to write. I hope all is well in whatever part of the galaxy you're in. Please give my affection to Mother and Father should you see them.

May the Force be with you,

Aitahea

[END ENCRYPTION]

[BEGIN ENCRYPTION]

Ai,

Hey, don't worry about it. I know it's still kind of weird that you and I share messages anyway, you Jedi and your no family or friends thing, whatever. But you know, I'm glad to hear you're alive and kicking. And I'm glad Sia is there to take care of you! Tell her I said hey, miss her face (and her hair – what color is it now?).

I'll tell Mom and Dad you said hi. I've been seeing them every few months, shuttling back and forth from the Core to the Outer Rim. All legit business, don't worry. Hey, you might even be proud of the work I'm doing. I'll fill you in next time I see you; even an encrypted message isn't completely safe. But you know that, obviously.

Trooper, eh? Nice boys, those. I mean I prefer pirates, but that's just me (I'm kidding, don't freak out). You don't usually mention a partner. So it's going good, I'm going to guess? You could use more friends than Sia and me, if we're honest. Even if they're poodoo at sabacc. You just teach him my methods, your trooper'll be playing tournaments on Nar Shadda in a standard week.

I'm out. We're close to the Outer Rim and you know that's always a fun time. Worst cantinas in the galaxy out here. Or the best. Depending on how drunk you are.

I guess I'll leave it at that. Stay safe out there.

Tember

[END ENCRYPTION]

[BEGIN ENCRYPTION]

Sister,

Prelsiava sends her most enthusiastic greetings. Her hair is currently the blue of dlock leaves, with yellow tips, though she says once we're in civilized space again she'll change it. It's stunning on her, as always.

I've only a few moments as we're still on the trail of our quarry, but I'm grateful as always to hear from you. Thank you for giving our parents my greetings, if you've seen them by now. I'm glad to know they have at least one daughter who isn't weighed down with guilt over being unable to visit.

He is not 'my' trooper, sister. He is an associate, though I do appreciate his skill and dedication to our mission. As I said, we're in the thick of our search for a dangerous artifact, and his knowledge is invaluable. He's surprisingly intuitive despite the absence of Force sensitivity. We work together unusually well, which is fortunate given the significance of this mission.

I will take your suggestion for his sabacc skills under advisement. I shouldn't want to lose him to a tournament currently. And until he can best you in a game, he most certainly should not make the attempt.

May the Force be with you,

Aitahea

[END ENCRYPTION]

[BEGIN ENCRYPTION]

Ai,

Tell Sia to send me a holo, if she hasn't changed it yet! I want to show it to one of my crewmates; it'd look good on her. Glad to know she hasn't forgotten me.

I'm surprised to hear from you so soon, I gotta say. I figured when you said mission you'd be dashing around dirtside for a standard month before you'd message me. Hope that trooper of yours can keep up with you.

You're talking an AWFUL lot about a guy who's just an "associate." Please, Ai, I know what it's like to be on a long, tedious mission with a "skilled" man. By the Core, just have a good time. I know you're a Jedi and all, but even you need to blow off some steam.

Anyway, back to the skies again, talk to you soon.

Love,

Tember

[END ENCRYPTION]

[BEGIN ENCRYPTION]

Tember,

I hope once again this message finds you safe; however if I should find you anytime soon, you may find yourself regretting your incessant teasing.

Our mission continues to become more complex. Our target seems to be constantly moving. I'll leave this message short. We hope to make an anticipatory move of our own soon; I will continue to keep you apprised of our safety.

As always, may the Force watch over you.

Aitahea

[END ENCRYPTION]

[BEGIN ENCRYPTION]

Ai,

Do you even READ what you write?

Ai and her trooper, in a wroshyr tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

You still love me.

Tember

[END ENCRYPTION]


	2. Too Many Legs

_A/N: Another short piece about the antics had on the Luminous, during the larger story. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Title: Too Many Legs_

 _Prompt: Phobias_

 _Characters: Aitahea Daviin, OC Jedi Consular; Erithon Zale, OC Trooper_

 _Spoilers: NA_

* * *

Aitahea went flying through the Luminous toward the sound of Erithon's horrified shout. She found the trooper in the guest quarters, flattened against the far wall.

"Erithon!" she cried, stepping into the room. "What is it?" He looked up at her in a panic as his hands shot out in a warning gesture.

"Don't move! Don't!" he bellowed, and Aitahea froze, eyes wide. His panic was overwhelming in the Force, battering her empath's senses, but beneath the abject terror was a trace of misery and embarrassment. Aitahea followed his dismayed gaze to the floor of the room to find the source of his terror: a small red energy spider.

"Erithon… it's only a red energy spider. We likely picked it up at a spaceport somewhere."

"So he's a stowaway! Out the airlock with it!"

"Major." Aitahea put her hands on her hips, enough motion to disturb the little creature, who scuttled a little closer to the horrified trooper. He yelped and edged further along the far wall, crouching to avoid a storage shelf. Aitahea fought desperately to keep her composure before speaking. "Erithon, are you afraid of this spider?"

"N-no!" He stammered, panicked eyes fixed on the arachnid. "I-I mean, those things are poisonous! Dangerous!"

At this Aitahea could not help bursting into laughter. "Erithon! Red energy spiders are herbivores. They eat plants."

Erithon looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

The Jedi smiled gently as she knelt, slowly reaching out. "They are. Come here, little one." The spider scampered into her open hand and Erithon visibly shuddered.

"How can you _do_ that?"

Aitahea stood slowly, cupping the little creature in her hand. "It's a living thing, Erithon, the Force can-"

"No, I mean how can you touch the thing?" he muttered, the panic in his voice easing away.

The Jedi held back another laugh, shoulders trembling with the effort, working to keep her hand still as Erithon crept closer. "It's only a small spider. It likely just wanted a dark place to hide. Energy spiders are from the Kessel spice mines and don't care for light."

Erithon straightened, looking mortified. "Well, you know, I just assumed it was dangerous. I mean, you never know," he scoffed, throwing his head back with false bravado, "a lot of bugs around the galaxy are trouble." He peered suspiciously at the spider, the arachnid hunkered down in her palm.

"Of course. It's better to be safe than sorry, I admit." She tipped her head to peer at the spider as it flexed a few of its eight legs. Aitahea slowly and gently extended her hand. "Look. It won't hurt you."

The trooper gave her a doubtful glance but moved a little closer to look into her hand. "Okay, I guess it isn't so bad. Still kinda creepy. Too many legs."

The energy spider scuttled around the Jedi's palm once… before leaping towards Erithon.

The screaming was shrill enough to echo through hyperspace.


End file.
